


my brightest star

by flowerheeseung



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Cute, Cute boys, M/M, a lot of smiling in this one, bc they cute, i said what i said, niki confident gay, sunki day!!, sunoo panicked gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung
Summary: Sunoo and Niki set up the christmas tree together, confessions ensue.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	my brightest star

**Author's Note:**

> happy sunki day!! it's not the 24th here yet but it is in korea so shh  
> and merry christmas if you celebrate it, and otherwise happy holidays!! :D

It was chilly in the dorm on Christmas day, the cold winter air seeping through the cracks in the windows. Sunoo sighed, looking out of the window. He was sad it didn’t snow this Christmas, but hey, he wasn’t expecting much anyway.

They had been given a day off, their manager saying that they should relax on their first Christmas as a team. Sunoo had wanted to do just that, but it felt bad. He felt like he should be working, not lazing around staring out of the window.

The company had also gifted them their very own Christmas tree, which lies forgotten in the storage closet. They hadn’t had time to set it up yet with how busy their schedule was. Sunoo brightened, he could be productive by setting up their Christmas tree! The dorm needed a bit of decorating anyways, and who other than Sunoo to do the job.

He huffed the Christmas tree out of the storage closet, it being heavier than he remembered. He sat it down in the middle of the living room, before taking out the decorations. He thought about asking other members to help, the ones that were here anyways. Heeseung and Jay still went out to practice, and Sunoo didn’t blame them. Sunghoon and Jake were out doing who knows what, which left Sunoo, Jungwon and Niki at the dorm.

The other two were sleeping, so Sunoo decided against waking them up, thinking it would be a nice surprise when they walked out of the bedroom.

Sunoo began taking the tree out of the box, he got it standing up after a couple of tries, the branches poking him everywhere when he tried to straighten them out. He took a deep breath after seeing it stand proudly in the corner, and began opening the box with ornaments.

He was in the midst of admiring the pretty decorations, when he heard shuffling. He looked up, and was greeted with their youngest waddling out of their bedroom. Sunoo smiled, but then frowned shortly after. “Niki-ah, I didn’t wake you up did I?”

Niki shook his head, trying to fix his bed hair, “No hyung, I heard something so I thought I would go look, I couldn’t sleep that well without you anyways.”

Sunoo flushed, the younger indirectly said that he did in fact wake him up, but Niki was too sweet to blame anyone. Sunoo didn’t mull over the last sentence.

Niki took a seat next to Sunoo on the ground, staring at the box of ornaments in wonder, “What are you doing hyung?”

Sunoo chuckled, “Well if you couldn’t tell Niki-ah, I’m setting up our Christmas tree!”

Niki let out a quiet ‘Ahh’ and stared at the tree, and then back at Sunoo, “Can I help hyung?”

Sunoo nodded excitedly, happy there was someone to help him.

They set up the tree in a comfortable silence, Sunoo had put on a Christmas playlist and it was playing softly in the background, careful not to wake their leader up. Niki handed him the ornaments out of the box, and Sunoo placed them in the tree carefully. The occasional brush of their fingers when the younger handed them over was enough to have Sunoo a blushing mess the whole time.

_Get a grip Sunoo_ , the older thought, _you hold hands all the time why is this any different?_ Sunoo didn’t know why, but it felt different, more _sincere_.

They had finished hanging the ornaments in, and Sunoo grabbed the garland to wrap around the tree. The tree was way bigger than he was, and he cursed the company for getting him a tree obviously meant for the taller ones of the group. He was struggling to wrap the garland around the top part, even standing on his tippy toes to try.

A hand stopped him, reaching out above him to take the garland and wrap it around. “I’ll do it, hyung.”

Sunoo stilled, it was obviously Niki, and their close proximity made Sunoo gulp. He could smell the younger’s perfume from here (or was it Jay’s?). Once the younger was finished, Sunoo turned around, expecting Niki to have taken a step back, but he hadn’t.

He was still just as close as Sunoo thought, and he had to look up a bit to look at the younger properly (had he grown even taller?). The intensity in Niki eyes made Sunoo gulp once more, and he wasn’t really sure if he was supposed to move away or not.

“We uhm- we still have to put the star on, I think it’s in one of the boxes-” Sunoo tried slipping away from under Niki’s stare, but the younger managed to grab onto his arm, effectively pulling him back in place.

“Hyung.” Niki said, voice laced with a heavy accent, one that Sunoo adored so much.

Sunoo let out a quiet ‘yeah?’ as they continued to stare at each other. Sunoo could do this forever, he studied the younger’s face carefully, from his big eyes to the tiny freckles scattered all over his face. His gaze fell on his puffy lips, to which Sunoo quickly averted his eyes, looking anywhere but at the Japanese boy.

“Hyung,” He said again, willing Sunoo to look at him, so he did, “you’re my star, hyung.”

Sunoo gasped, and his face got even redder, if even possible, “Wh-what-what do you mean Niki-ah.” He said, chuckling nervously.

“I like you hyung, a lot.”

Sunoo’s eyes snapped up, looking at the younger for a trace of insincerity, but when he found none he was rooted to the spot, unable to even form a coherent sentence.

Niki took his silence as rejection however, when he slowly let go of Sunoo’s arm, taking a step back, hurt evident on his face. “Ah it’s okay if you don’t like me back like that, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Sunoo snapped out of his frozen state, unable to bear the dejected look on the younger’s face. “No! Niki-ah wait,” Sunoo said as he grabbed the younger’s hand, holding onto it tightly, “sorry I-I was in shock, I uhm...I didn’t think you would like me back.”

Niki stepped forward again, closing the space between them. He put his hand on the older’s cheek, to which Sunoo automatically leaned in. “Of course I do.” Niki said, rubbing his thumb over Sunoo’s soft skin.

Niki smiled then, and Sunoo would do anything to see that smile everyday, especially if it was directed at him. He stood on his tippy toes a bit, and hoped the younger would know what he meant, since there was no way Sunoo would initiate it.

It seemed like Niki was quick to catch on, leaning forward slightly to close the gap. Niki’s lips were as soft as they looked, and the feeling of the younger’s hand on his cheek and the other on the small of his back was addicting, and Sunoo didn’t want to pull away.

They had to eventually however, when the two of them were gasping for breath. They kept their foreheads together, smiling at each other like idiots in love, and maybe they were.

“Merry Christmas, hyung.” Niki breathed out.

Sunoo smiled even wider, “Merry Christmas Niki-ah,” Sunoo pulled back slightly, “Now what was that about me being your star?” The older laughed, trying to lighten the conversation.

But Niki didn’t budge, the adoration in his eyes evident, “Yeah, you’re my star, my brightest star.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought!  
> thanks for reading, always <3


End file.
